A touch sensor is an electronic device that is capable of receiving user input through single- or multi-touch gestures by touching the sensor with a stylus and/or one or more fingers. There are various types of touch sensors available. Some touch sensors, referred to as resistive touch sensors utilize thinly separated electrically-resistive layers to detect touch gestures. Resistive touch sensors are reliable and are resistant to liquids and other contaminants, making them suitable for operating environments such as restaurants, factories, hospitals, and vehicles. However, currently available resistive touch sensors are not configured to provide the level of redundancy required in certain (e.g., avionics) applications.